Inuyasha Truth or Dare Love Story!
by knucklesnoodle77
Summary: Follow this romance story through the Truths, and the Dares, of.....TRUTH OR DARE! And a couple extra hilarious scenes
1. START START START STAAAAAART

:: I am getting a spoon to drink my water with, (yeah….I drink out of glasses with a spoon) when I hear a crash down stairs::

::I run downstairs::

Me: WHAT THE HECK?

Inuyasha: ::Holding up shattered lamp:: What the heck is this, who the heck are you, and where the heck am I?

Me: A lamp. I'm Megan. My house. (So my wish did come true last night! The characters from Inuyasha are at my house for as long as I want!)

:: I hear a scream from upstairs::

::I run upstairs::

Me: OMC! (OH MY CHEESE!)

Sesshomaru: Who are you, human? Where am I?

Me: My name is Megan, I am a girl as you can tell. This is my house.

::I am getting frustrated::

Me: OKAY! EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE DOWNSTAIRS NOW!

::I hear shuffling all over the house and footsteps, and Sango and Kagome walked down the stairs right past me::

Me: Ok! Now all of you tell me your names, even though I already know them, I want to know who's here!

Kagome!

Inuyasha!

Shippo!

Sango!

Miroku!

Naraku.

Sesshomaru.

Koga!

Rin!

Kagura!

Me: Ok! Now heres the room pairings! I will pair two of you to a room!

Inuyasha and Kagura!

Kagome and Naraku!

Sango and Miroku!

Rin and Shippo!

Sesshomaru and Koga!

Inuyasha: You gotta be kidding me!

Koga: Are you serious?

Kagome: NOOOOOO!

:: Sango and Miroku blush::

Then I show them to their rooms!

First is Sesshomaru and Koga's room!

It has two beds that are Purple with white flowers on them! And flowery pillows! The walls are striped purple and yellow! It also has flower pots lining the room.

Koga: Are you serious?

Next is Shippo and Rin's room!

It has black walls and dark green carpeting. It has a case filled with swords and other bloody weapons in it on the back wall. There are two huge beds with black pillows and blood-stained Ryuuku (from Death Note) comforters.

Shippo: Uh…can we have a different room? Please?

::Rin is shaking::

Next is Inuyasha and Kagura's room!

It's filled with pictures of humans! It has two beds with a Sesshomaru comforter (I bet Kagura LOVES that!)! White walls and carpeting, and dolls lining the walls!

Next is Sango and Miroku's room!

It has one bed! The bed has a heart comforter, and heart pillows! It has pink carpeting, and red walls!

Sango: Uh…?

Miroku: One bed? ( )

Next is Kagome and Naraku's room!

It has two beds very far apart! Hardwood flooring, and dark purple walls!

Kagome: YAY!

Naraku: Hmph….

:: Back in the living room!::

Me: Ok everyone! We are going to play Truth or Dare!

Kagome: YAY!

:: I explain Truth or Dare to everybody!::

Kagome: Megan, truth or dare?

Me: Dare!

Kagome: I dare you to…kiss Sesshomaru!

Me: I hate you…

Kagome: I know!

::I do it REALLY quickly!::

Me: Sango, Truth or Dare?

Sango: That depends, is Kagome picking the dares?

Me: No.

Sango: Dare!

Me: Uh…um…I dare you to ask Miroku to bear your child!

Sango: (-.-)

Miroku: Uh…

Sango: will you bear my child?

Miroku: (O.O)

:: My friend Makayla walks in::

Makayla: I've been waiting out there forever, looking in the window!

Me: Ok, everyone, this is my best friend Makayla! Makayla, this is everyone!

Makayla: YAY!

Kagome: Sesshomaru Truth or Dare!

Sesshomaru: I do not fear dares.

Kagome: (whispers in Sesshomaru's ear)

:: Sesshomaru goes pale::

Me: Makayla Truth or Dare!

Makayla: Dare!

Me: Heh heh heh!

Makayla: Uh…should I be scared?

Me: Very!

Makayla: (O.O)

Me: I dare you to make out with Inuyasha!

Makayla: (Oh greeeeeat! (-.-)/(O.O) )

:: Kagome covers Shippo and Rin's eyes::

Inuyasha: WHAT?

:: Makayla and Inuyasha made out, but acted all sick and disgusted while doing it!::

Me: Koga, truth or dare!

Koga: Dare, 'cuz I'm not afraid of a challenge!

Makayla: (whispers in Koga's ear!)

:: Koga goes pale::

Me: Ok, that's enough Truth or Daring for today, everyone go to bed!

Ok! The love story is between me, and someone else! Who should it be with? Review to vote for, Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha, or Naraku!


	2. And It REALLY Begins! EVIL LAUGH

:: In Sesshomaru and Koga's Room::

:: Sesshomaru is standing against the wall::

Koga: What are you doing?

Sesshomaru: *Grunts*

Koga: Can you please stop just standing there? Its kinda freakin me out!

Sesshomaru: *Opens the door, and walks out*

Koga: Where are you goin?

Sesshomaru: To do my dare.

Koga: *remembers when Kagome whispered a dare in his ear*

:: In Megan's Room::

:: Sesshomaru quietly opens and closes the door::

:: Sesshomaru climbs into Megan's bed::

:: Sesshomaru wraps an arm around Megan's sleeping body::

:: Megan wakes up ::

Me: What the heck are you doing?

Sesshomaru: This is the dare that Kagome gave me. I must sleep in your bed tonight, and "cuddle".

Me: (I hate you Kagome!)

Sango: HIRAIKOTSU!

:: Sango's oversized boomerang goes racing at my face ::

:: I scream my lungs off ::

:: Sesshomaru thrusts out his sword, stopping the boomerang from murdering me::

Me: Are you crazy? You could have killed me!

Sango: Sorry!

Kagome: Whats going on here?

Me: Oh nothing! It just seems your friend here, has a huge grudge against me for reasons unknown!

Kagome: Sooooo….what'd she do?

Me: She tried to slaughter me with that oversized boomerang!

Kagome: SANGO!

Sango: It was an accident!

Me: You don't just throw things at people on accident!

Makayla: I have the incident on videotape!

Me: …..(-.-) Where you just videotaping me sleeping, the whole time?

(-.-)

Makayla: YES! :D

Me: (-.-)

Sesshomaru: (-.-)

Kagome: Sooo….why aren't you dead?

Me: Spot here, saved my life with that sword of his!

Sesshomaru: Spot?

Me: It's what people usually name their dogs ok!

Sesshomaru: …

:: I walked out of my room, down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where I saw Naraku. ::

Me: Yo NuNu!

Naraku: You will not call me such things!

Me: Ok ok! Chill NuNu!

Naraku: I shall destroy you human! Kagura!

Me: Shut it Bazzarro!

Naraku: Bazzarro?

:: I heard giggling behind me::

Me: Makayla!

Makayla: "NuNu"? "Bazzrro"? Seriously, you gotta tell me how you come up with these things!

Me: Hey, for Koga you could call him KoKo, or CooKoo! Or maybe, Werewolf! 'Cuz werewolves are humans that transform at the full moon! That'd be calling him a half-demon! (No offense Naraku!)

Makayla: You're better at the verbal things, I'm better at the physical things!

Kagura: Sorry I'm late, this hut is HUGE!

Me: Yeah, it's a mansion, it confuses a lot of people!

Makayla: Hey…people….pee-pole! PEE-POLE! *Starts laughing hysterically*

Me: *Starts laughing hysterically*

Makayla: Pee, pole, pee! *laughs harder*

Me: I'm about to pee!

Makayla: *laughs harder*

Miroku: TRUTH OR DARE TIME!

:: Me, Naraku, Makayla, and Kagura walk into the Truth or dare room ::

Miroku is sitting in the middle of the couch, with Sango and Kagome sitting on both side from him. Inuyasha is on the arm of the couch, next to Kagome. Sesshomaru is sitting in a big armchair, and Koga is on the other armchair. Shippo is resting on the top of the couch in between Miroku and Kagome. Rin is on the floor next to Sesshomaru. Naraku decides to slouch against the fireplace. Kagura stands against the wall on the other side of the room. Makayla perches herself on the arm of the couch next to Sango. I sit on the armrest of the armchair Koga is sitting in.

Me: Naraku, truth or dare?

Naraku: Truth.

Me: Awwww…..um…hmmm….do you trust Kagura?

Naraku: …No.

Me: (O.O)

Kagura: …*eye twitch*

:: Kagura walks out of the room, saying nothing ::

Makayla: Ok….

Me: Ok! Koga, truth or dare?

Koga: Dare…

Me: I dare you to tell us what Makayla dared you yesterday!

Koga: She dared me to pee at night in the bed….

Me: (O.O) You peed in the bed…?

Makayla: PEE-POLE! *Starts laughing hysterically*

Koga: NO!

Makayla: *Stops laughing abruptly* You didn't do the dare…? (-.-)

Me: Since Koga didn't do the dare, Makayla has to dare him something worse!

Koga: WHAT?

Makayla: YAY! (:D)

Koga: (anime worried look)

Makayla: I dare you to act like a girl for the next round….you have to make your voice girly, and change your name to KoKo!

KoKo: NOOOOO!

Makayla: *ahem!*

KoKo (in a girly voice): NOOOOO!

Kagome: Sesshomaru Truth or Dare?

Sesshomaru: Dare.

Kagome: (Wow…he actually doesn't seem afraid….IM GONNA TORTURE HIM! HAHAHAAAAAA!) (LOL)

Kagome: I dare you to make out with Megan!

Sesshomaru: …?

Me: WHAT?

:: Sango covers Shippo and Rin's eye's ::

:: Sesshomaru does it….a bit longer than he had to though ::

Me: Sango truth or dare?

Sango: Uh….again, is Kagome doing the dares?

Me: No.

Sango: Then…dare!

Inuyasha: I dare you to-…wait…you already are sleeping with Miroku tonight!

Me: (LOL)

Makayla: (LOL)

Kagome: (LOL)

Shippo: I don't get it…

Rin: Me either…

:: Sangos face turns bright red instantly ::

Me: (surpressing giggles) For that, I dare you to whack Inuyasha with a wooden spoon 10 times!

Sango: (smirk) OK! :D

Makayla: HERES A SPOON!

Me: Uh….why do you have a spoon?

Makayla: I honestly don't know…

:: Sango takes the spoon and starts whacking Inuyasha with it ::

Inuyasha: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Me: Ok people! I'm going to take a nap! Continue playing if you want, but I don't care!

:: IN MY ROOM::

:: Sesshomaru quietly opens and closes the door::

Me: I am NOT doing this again! GET OUT!

Sesshomaru: I want you to me move out of the same room as that wolf.

Me: Oh. Well I would except there's no one to replace you and no spaces open in any other room.

:: Inuyasha slams the door open::

Inuyasha: I am NOT sleeping in the same room as HER anymore!

Me: ::turns to Sesshomaru:: Problem Solved! Inuyasha, you're now in the same room as Koga!

Inuyasha: I don't know wether to be happy or barf!

( IN KAGURA'S ROOM )

Kagura: Oh please, Oh please, Oh please, by some miracle put me in the same room as Sesshomaru!

:: I slam open the door ::

Me: Inuyasha's out! Sesshomaru's moving in!

(Chibi) Kagura: YEAH!

(BACK IN THE TRUTH OR DARE ROOM)

Me: Shippo, Rin, do either of you have diary's?

Shippo & Rin: Nope!

Me: Okay, I need you guys to get a copy of everyone's diary! EVERYONE's! I'll give you guys lists of everyone each of you have!

(Rin's List)

Naraku

Kagura

Sesshomaru

Koga

(Shippo's List)

Sango

Kagome

Inuyasha

Miroku

Shippo & Rin: Ok!

Me: Now…go!

Makayla: ::from the armchair in the corner (after they leave):: This'll be good!

Me: Yup!


End file.
